Patience Halliwell
Patience Halliwell was a recurring character in Season 4 of Destined. She was a witch from the year 2061 where the future is dark and had aligned herself with Evil. She was also the younger fraternal twin sister of Peri and knows Jo and Matt under unknown circumstances. Both she and her sister wanted to convert Jo and Matt to their side. History 2061 Throughout Destined Series In The Evil Eye, she is seen in a flash-forward to the future, where she greets Jo and Matt outside of Prescott Group. She asks Jo if she has made a decision to join "them" yet, and tells Matt that he is welcome to join them as well. Matt tells her that they aren't interested and pulls Jo away, and Patience states that it's a shame, but Jo will give in eventually. She is then joined by Peri who asked if Jo was who she thought she was, and Patience states that she is. Peri is impatient about Jo joining them, but Patience assures her that Jo will join them eventually and that she has to be patient. In A Tale of Two Melindas, Patience is seen bartending at P3 in the year 2061. She gives Matt a drink, and the two greet one another and seem to be friendly. However, when Pierce arrives their relationship shifts. Patience is visibly loyal to Pierce and seems to be aligned with him. She asks what brings Matt there, and he informs them both that the family is burying Pierce's mother tomorrow. Peri walks up and asks what Matt is doing in the club, and Patience informs her that he's come to discuss the funeral. When Pierce offers Matt a spot among Patience, himself, and Peri, Matt refuses as he seems to have done before. Peri asks Pierce if he's going to the funeral, and when he says that his mother was dead long before she was killed, the twins exchange a glance. In A Discovery of Witches, Peri and Patience arrive in 2030 from the future to stop Jo and bring her back to the future with them. They align with Ruby in an attempt to accomplish their goal. In Show of Horrors, Part I, the twins kidnap Prue and take her to Prescott Manor. They introduce themselves to Prue in Show of Horrors, Part II, and Peri is less eager to meet her mother then Patience. Peri believes that Prue doesn't care about them and always loved Jo more. Personality Patience is a cold, dark, sarcastic woman with an evil tone to her. She is also a patient woman and reminds her sister to be as well. Physical Appearance Patience is a beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties, with long, wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was only seen wearing a black jacket, black pants, and a dark purple top. She has a dark and edgy fashion sense, and is described as a woman who seems, "evil all over". Notes and Trivia * Patience is the first character from the 2061-future to be shown to be evil; * Nina Dobrev was cast as Patience as soon as the character was created; * According to the Author of Destined, changing the past could change Patience's existence. * She is the fraternal twin of Peri, meaning that the two are not identical twins. However, they do share a rather strong resemblance to one another; ** She is younger then Peri by seven-minutes; * She is a witch-hybrid, but it is unknown what kind of hybrid she is at this point; * Patience is heavily connected to the person in charge of the Evil-world in the year 2061; * Patience, along with Peri and Jo, are Charmed Ones in the year 2061; * After the dark future is eradicated Patience fades out of existence since she was linked to the dark future; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Hybrids Category:Cupids Category:Witches